


Last Smile

by RandyQueen



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Future Fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Malec Week 2017, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen





	Last Smile

Magnus walked through the familiar halls.  _ 505, 506, 507,  _ he read off each door. He continued down the hall. The bare walls made the hall brighter to the point it hurt, but all he felt was a dullness.

_ 511 _ , he made it. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The flowers in his hand bent under the pressure that he gripped them with. The steady beep brought sorrow to Magnus.

“Hey, Darling,” he said in a falsely cheery voice.

“Mags,” a weak voice said. Alec looked as beautiful as ever with his aged face.

“Shh, don’t speak,” Magnus said. “I can speak enough for the both of us.”

And he did. He talked about anything and everything. From the things Chairman Meow did to Max and Rafael's lives. He told Alec stories from his past that he never told him (he seemed to find new things every day). He told him what really, really happened in Peru.

“Mags,” Alec said, stronger this time.

“Yes?”

“Stop, you’re only hurting yourself more.” Magnus took in a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Cancer’s a bitch, huh?” Magnus said.

A deep wracking cough escaped Alec. All Magnus could do was rub his back, hoping that it would stop soon. He pretended not to notice the blood staining Alec’s hand.

“Feeling better?”

“Not really. The documented that I won’t have too much longer,” Alec said.

The tears Magnus tried to keep in fell freely. He made a choked sound. “Oh God,” he whispered.

Alec held his hand tight.

“Magnus?” A timid and familiar voice said. Catarina.

“Cat,” Magnus cried.

Catarina rush forward. “I wish I could help.”

“We know that magic can’t cure this,” Alec managed to get out.

“Still,” she said. All three of them had red-rimmed eyes.

“I brought news, not good news,” she said.

Magnus took another breath in. “Lay it on us.”

“Alec only has a week left.” Magnus’ world shattered.

“I-I,” he stuttered, “I need to tell Max and-and Rafe,”

“I can bring them after school,” Catarina offered.

“Please.” Magnus hated how his voice cracked on the word.

Catarina gave a small smile and left.

Magnus, Max, and Rafael spent the entire week in the hospital room. They tried to keep the tone light and stayed as far as possible for the mentions of death. Alec kept getting weaker and weaker

On the last day, Everyone tried to not think about the inevitable. 

“Mags,” Alec said when the kids left to go to the bathroom.

“Yes?” Magnus scooted closer to the bed.

“When I’m gone, don’t go off. Live your life to the fullest and take care of the kids,” Alec said.

Magnus’ vision blurred. “Of course, Alexander.”

Max and Rafael walked in a few seconds later. The heart monitor got slower. 

“Max, Rafael, look after each other and your father when I’m gone. I don’t want the three of you to forget that you have friends, lives, and each other to help you. Don’t push them away. I love you all.”

“I love you, Papa,” Max and Rafael said.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said.

 

The last thing Alec did was smile.


End file.
